Stop Clownin' Around
by DSCWin
Summary: John is dead, leaving his three kids to start scrambling for clues on the Yellow-eyed Demon, Azazel once again. But they're also looking for the Colt to end Azazel's life. But as they search for clues a new allies Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo send the Winchesters to stop a strange murder by one of Sam's worst nightmares. Clowns. Rated M for safty
1. Chapter 1

**I may be doing all the episodes in Season 2 with a few added ones as I go. Hope you enjoy! Again Supernatural is not own by me. I only own the rights to Christina. Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

The dark night air was quickly change as a bright force of a red-orange glow filled the small wooden area in Sioux Falls South Dakota. Three silhouettes stood facing the flames as it began to dance up and down large three branches in a shape of a pyre. The crackling was the only sound made as the flames started to consume everything insight. Including a long piece of fabric that lay on the top of the pyre.

The three figures ranging from tall, to middle height and small stood not moving or shifting their feet. They continued to sit there for nearly an hour until all that was left of the pyre was a small pile of ash six and half feet in length on the ground. The wind picked up and blew the ash away swirling in circles in the air before finally the three shadows, one by one turned and left until finally the sound of a truck turning over and driving away was the only sound that echoed through the woods.

 **End of Third Person POV**

 **~S.C.A~**

 **Bobby's POV**

I was up and movin' at the crack of dawn, listening to the sound of my house making it's normal creaks and moans just like my own old body as I stepped and grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a white tee and a red button up shirt before walking out of my room to head down to the only bathroom. The door was closed and I subconsciously knocked rememberin' that I had three other people staying in these walls with me.

When nobody answered I carefully opened up the door and was happy that nobody was in there. I threw my clean clothes onto the bathroom counter and went to take care of my morning routine. _Just like clockwork_ I thought feeling release of pressure in my lower abdomen.

I quickly washed my hands and stripped down my my undergarments before I, as quickly as my old mature body could move, pulled on my jeans and shirts before walking back to my room, leaving the door opened before collapsing into my bed to grab some socks and slipped them over my feet. _I think it's time for my pedicure,_ I thought seeing my toes looking as though they had transformed into werewolf feet.

As I pulled on my easy laced up shoes, I heard a door opening down the hall. The soft creaks of my floor sung as someone moved down towards the bathroom. I stuck my head out and looked at the face of the Dean Winchester, as he walked down the hall. His pajama bottoms hugged his hips as he walked and he was rubbing his face. The pendent that he never took off bounced off his bare chest and he disappeared into the bathroom without a glance up at me.

I knew what he and his two other siblings, Sam and Christina, were going through as they had just gotten done with giving their father, John, a hunter's funeral. I didn't mind having the three of them living with me. Since they were all like the kids I never really wanted before. But the last three days of them living with me had changed that. I knew I could never be their father, or replace his memory in them, but I did make it known that I was there for all three of them, and that they were all grateful.

 **~S.C.A~**

I made my way into my kitchen without meeting the other two residents of my house as I started some coffee and set out a skillet on the stove to start making breakfast. I knew that once food was made they should be up and moving around.

"Mornin' Bobby." I turned around to see Dean walking into the room, pulling a tee-shirt down over his jeans with one hand and held his boots with the other. "When's coffee ready?" he asked pulling on his socks taking a moment to notice the hole as his big toe's tip poked through a hole. He shrugged before sliding his boot over his foot and tying it tight.

"'Bout fifteen." I grumbled not sure if I should talk more. Dean nodded his head before pulling on his other sock and boot. "Any idea when yer bother and sis gonna be up?" I asked not that I didn't understand that kids needed sleep but it was kind of irritating to be waitin' on the young.

"Sam's up and getting dressed and I have no idea 'bout Christy." Dean grumbled before walking towards the front door.

"Workin' on your car?" I asked, though I knew it was an idjit of a question as that was what Dean had been doing for the last three days after John.

"Yeah." He wouldn't look at me and I shook my head as I turned my attention back to the slowly heating up skillet and the gurgle from the coffee machine. _John, Dean truly misses ya. Rest easy old friend._

 **End of Bobby's POV**

 **~S.C.A~**

 **Dean's POV**

The morning air made me shiver slightly as I walked over towards the other lot and to the skeletal form of my Baby. Her doors and glass were all off and I was just starting to take out the seats to clean up the floor completely. Even with the early morning chill I started to work hard making my arms and back started to warm up as I began to work on my car. The sun was nearly a quarter of the way when I heard someone walking up towards me. I peeked around the frame of my car when I saw Christina and Sam walking towards me. Sam carrying three mugs of coffee while Christina carried a covered plate of food.

"Food's ready." She said setting down the food on the table of tools. I slowly sat up and rubbed my oil stained hands on a old rag and stood up feeling my stomach growl for food. "Need any help today?" She asked as I grabbing the plate of food and a mug from Sam's hands.

"No," I said sipping at the dark rich taste of the coffee. I looked up at Sam as he handed one of the last two mugs of coffee to her. "What's that in your hands?" I asked seeing a small tan object under his arm.

"Dad's journal." Sam said and I felt a breeze brush past me. "Was gonna do some research to see if dad could tell us more about the yellow-eyed demon."

"Sounds good." I said nodding and turning around. "You go do that." I didn't really have to look to hear him stalk off. But I looked after him and saw that Christina was still there staring at me. "What?"

"Want to talk about it?" She asked her soft eyes were pulling something inside me. I wasn't used to having to explain my actions to nobody. I was used to keeping them locked up inside me.

"No." I said firmly turning back around and opened the Impala's hood.

"Dad said something to you before he died didn't he?"

"Yeah, but what of it?"

"Well, if something is bugging you it's better to tell someone then to hold it in."

"Well, nothin's buggin' me." I stopped and looked at her. My eyes narrowing. "Sorry I lied something is bugging me." She looked at me waiting for me to tell her what was bugging me. "You."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.C.A.~**

 **Sam's POV**

I rubbed my my neck as Bobby sat reading a book while I went through some of dad's things. His wallet dropped on the desk I sat behind and I picked it up to open it. I felt a smile spread on my face as I saw a picture of mom as she was nuzzling closer to dad. I pulled out some more pictures and they were of me and Dean as kids with mom smiling behind us. A buzzing came from dad's cellphone and I looked down seeing that he had gotten a brand new voice message.

"Bobby," I said softly picking up and looking down at the phone. Bobby glanced up from behind the book. "Dad just got a voice message. Should I listen to it?"

"Ain't gonna stoke that fire," he said simply until he stood up after one of his many lines of phones began to read. It only took him a second to find out which one was ringing and instantly changed attitudes as he answered. I walked up to my room grabbing dad's phone as I walked into my room to have some quiet as I tried to break into Dad's voice-mail.

After a few minutes of tinkering and hacking, I finally got dad's voice-mail to play the message. "John, it's Ellen. Please call me." I quickly saved the message to show to my siblings what I found out. "Message will be saved for twenty-one days. End of new messages. To listen to you messages press one." I pressed one feeling a little upset with myself as I listened to see what else dad was hiding in his phone. "First message." I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves that were exploding inside me as the messages started playing.

"John. It's Ellen from the Roadhouse. Just waitin' to see if you're alright. Call me." I pressed the nine button to re-save the message.

"Next message." The machine whirled.

"Dad, I know I've left messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not, but...I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, dad." My finger shook as I had to listen to the message I didn't know Dean had left. His voice breaking and how nervous he must have felt when he did leave it.

"Message skipped. Next message."

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me." I listened to the messages again carefully listening to the dates that were being played. The last message I heard from this Ellen woman was four months old. I knew I had to let my siblings here this. _Dad kept this a secret for so long._ I thought as I walked back down the stairs to see Bobby fixing a few sandwiches before walking into his living room to sit at his desk.

~ **S.C.A.~**

I walked quickly to find Dean underneath his car by himself and our sister no where to be seen. Dean was grunting and groaning underneath the car and I bent down. "How's it coming?" I asked and I saw Dean freeze slightly before getting back to work.

"Slow." Dean grunted twisting the tool in his hand on something I couldn't see on the underbelly of the car.

"Need any help?" I asked even though I had asked before I went back inside to look for anything on the yellow-eyed demon.

"You under the hood? I'll pass." Dean continued to work and my patience was wearing thin.

"Need anything else then?" Dean let out a sigh before sliding out from underneath the car and standing up walking over to the hood of the car to work there for a few minutes.

"Stop it, Sam." He snapped bending over to take the wrench in his hand towards a portion of the car I didn't know about.

"Stop what?" I asked defensively.

"What ever you and Christy are trying to do. I'm not talking about my feelings. I'm okay. I really am."

"Just makin' sure, since we've been here at Bobby's for a few and you have never brought up dad once. Or whenever Christy or I bring him up you excuse yourself and lock yourself in your room or out here working on this car."

"You know what? You're right." He nodded standing up and dropping the wrench on the table holding his arms out. "Come here. I'm gonna cry on your shoulder give you a bear hug and maybe we can slow dance while we talk this out."

"Stop being an asshole Dean." I pushed his arms down and he reached back and picked up a new tool and moved to the other side of the car. "Dad's dead. The Colt is gone. And it's pretty possible the yellow-eyed demon is behind this and you're acting like nothing has happened."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"Say something! Say anything! Hell I don't give a rat's ass if you're angry and want revenge. But all you do is say lame one word sentences most of the time, or bury yourself under this damn car!"

Dean's eyes didn't look angry at all he didn't even flinch as I let loose my fury on him. "Sounds good to me. Thanks bro. Tell me, you got any leads on that demon. Making sense on dad's research? I sure ain't. I'm damn sure Christy doesn't even know anything." I squeezed my hand on dad's cellphone hearing the plastic start to creak under the pressure as Dean continued. "But you know what I'm sure once we find something...Oh wait. Did you say we lost the Colt? Unless you found another reason to kill the son of a bitch we're basically back on square one! So because of that I'm doing something I know all the answers to, and that is fixing my car."

Dean crouched down leaving me taking in a deep breath to calm down. "Well, I do have something. Or I hope it's something." I said typing in dad's phone quickly going through the other two messages that were saved on it before reaching the right one. "It's the main reason I came out here. Listen to this.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look stop being stubborn, you know I can help."

"So dad has a woman on his messages. So what?"

"Dean this has been saved four months ago. I thought it was barely sent but no."

"So dad saved this woman's message for four months?" Dean's face softened a little as he grabbed the phone from my hand.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look stop being stubborn, you know I can help." Dean bit his lip before looking up at me.

"Who's this Ellen woman anyways?"

"I don't know. All I know her name is Ellen and she's at some place called the Roadhouse." Dean nodded tossing the rag he had picked up to wipe his hands down and walked past me. "Where you going?"

"To pack! If dad saved her message then maybe she can help us." I sighed before walking away tossing the towel over the tools as I left.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a filler chapter. Please comment and enjoy! I don't own Supernatural just Christina.**

 **Christina's POV**

I struggled to remove a rusty bolt on one tire of a 1987 Astro van when I heard grumbling coming from Bobby's house.

"I'm not driving some gay mobile," Dean's voice was annoyed and I shook my head trying my hardest to ignore it.

"Come on," Sam's voice perked up seconds later. "A Cadillac is not a gay car. But it's a car with four wheels a roof and it works. I think."

"Wow, the genius Sam is unsure about something."

"Dean stop being an asshole, please!" I felt the bolt beneath the lug wrench break free sending me towards the ground, which I hit feeling the tire land on my shin. I stared in fear as the Astro van teetered towards me before setting back down.

"Christy?!" Dean's frantic cries were a surprise to hear as I could remember him saying that I was bugging him to the point of he couldn't care less what happened to me.

"I'm fine," I grunted tossing the tire off my shin. It wasn't broken but it stung as I moved it a few times before sitting up. "Sam hand me one of those tires over there please."

"Sure," Sam set his bags beside me leaving me and Dean for a few minutes.

"Glad you're okay." Dean said. Walking over towards me helping me to my feet. "Why you fixin' this hunk of junk?"

"Hey," I snapped punching him in the shoulder. "This was my first car! Don't dis the classic look of this baby. She's a bit old under the hood, but after this tire gets put on, she can really move." Dean looked unsure as I wiggled the new tire that Sam had grabbed and quickly put on the lug-nuts on the tire.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~ **S.C.A.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I had to keep from driving into a nearest telephone pole as I drove this van. I could care less this was my sister's first car but it still. "Why did you keep this car?" I asked her as Sam was looking at the map making sure we were heading in the right direction.

"Like I said this was my first car. Don't ride her so hard. She's not as young as she was when I drove her."

"You know if I didn't know you were talking about this car I'd have so many questions." I grumbled shaking my head trying to getting an dirty image out of my head.

"Gross, Dean." Sam and Christina both complained and I shook my head keeping a smile from forming. _Why dad, why did you make me keep this secret? It's eating me up!_

"Need to turn here," Sam said folding his map over his lap. "It should be a straight six hour drive 'til we arrive at The Roadhouse." he said closing his eyes. Something yellow slowly moved inside my peripheral vision.

"Dean you look tired. You need me to drive?"

"Nah." I said fighting back the yawn that magically appeared in my throat. "You look more tired."

"I'm a little." I heard a soft jingle coming from her jacket pocket and she chuckled. "But not until I tell my boyfriend goodnight."

"Boyfriend?" I asked surprised. "When?"

"Since Wisconsin." She leaned back into the rear seats and began to talk quietly. "Couldn't sleep without a goodnight kiss?" She gave a soft giggle before saying, "Well, I do appreciate it. I do miss ya." I could tell she was about to cry just by the soft intake of breath she just gave. "When I get back I promise to see you and Alex." I glanced at her in the rear-view mirror her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. "I love you too, Stan. Goodnight!" She closed her phone and shoved it into her jacket pocket. "Goodnight, Dean. Don't crash my car or I'll take it out of your hide."

"You sound like Bobby," I mentioned hearing something rattling as the speedometer hit seventy.

"Well, if you spent four years with him you will pick up some of his habits." She said let out a yawn. "Just drive carefully."

"Alright, night."

"Love ya Dean."

"Yeah, love ya too."

~ **S.C.A.~**

After praying extremely hard that the van that I had to drive would make it until we could get to the Roadhouse before completely keeling over, we made it to the The Roadhouse.

The Roadhouse bar wasn't what I expected. It was a small shabby building with a large painted sign that said The Roadhouse directly in the middle of the front of the building. I pulled up and all three of us looked at the building with it's weed infested backyard, gravel parking lot and even falling shingles.

"Can I say I feel like I'm walking into a horror movie." Christina said causally. Sam and I slowly glanced at her both of us raising our eyebrows with confusion. "What?"

"You're just weird." I said pushing open the driver side door. "Since you're too scared to come in."

"I never said I was scared. I just said I felt I was walking into a horror movie." Sam and I shook our heads and chuckled before we all exited the Van.

"Just so you know," I said tossing the keys to Christina who placed them into her jacket pocket, "I feel like a soccer mom behind the wheel in that thing."

"Can't be a soccer mom, Dean. You're lacking two things. One a the obvious and two kids."

"Shut up." I growled. "Sam you take the back, me and Christy will take the front." Sam nodded and Christina and I walked towards the front our weapons close to our bodies. "Ladies first?"

"Bite me, Dean." She grunted stepping behind me. I knew it was just the older brother in me as I rolled my eyes, opened the door and stepped inside.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! I'm trying to stay close to the episode. I'm sorry if I skip vital points but I hope it's a least entertaining. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I watched as Dean and Christina both walked over towards the front of The Roadhouse while I walked over towards the back entry taking a close note at any thing that would suggest that it was being occupied. I gently jiggled the back entry which swung open without a sound. I moved to get a better look at the area around and I saw that I was in the kitchen of the bar. I swallowed hard when I moved cautiously making sure that nobody would sneak up behind me.

"Better not reach for that pistol." The voice was an older woman with a bit of familiarity. "Now, slow and easy start walking towards the door." I wanted to sprint and attack but the feel of the rifle barrel in the middle of my back told me not to try anything funny.

"Dear god, that better be a rifle." I heard Dean's voice in the other room.

"No, I'm just happy to see you." It was another girl's voice that wasn't my sisters. _I hope she's alright._ I thought as I slowly moved my way towards the door. My hands had been raised as I walked. _I look like an idiot._

"You know you shouldn't place that on someone's back like that." Dean said again as I maneuvered around the many metal counters.

"Why not?" The girl asked. I heard a soft movement and I knew that Dean had the rifle again. Until I heard something being hit hard.

"You bitch! You punched me in the nose! Sam! I can't see! Sammy!" I walked out my hands out and I had to hold in my laughter. Dean had his face in his hands his eyes poking around the his fingers. I could see the soft twinkling of tears in the corners of his eyes, and I wanted to hard to laugh but the gun barrel once again told me it wasn't a smart idea.

"Sorry, Dean." I said I looked around and saw an attractive woman with long blond hair holding onto the rifle. I searched for any sign of my sister when I saw her slowly stand up from the corner of the bar.

"Dean? Sam?" The woman behind me asked stepping into my view. She was an attractive woman. Even with the gray streaks in her light brown hair she still looked alive and could easily put me and Dean in our place. "Winchester?"

"Yeah," I said not daring to lower my hands.

"You're John's kids?" She asked lowering the rifle. "So instead of being a man and come to see me himself he sent you two?"

"Well, he didn't tell us to come. He passed away about a week ago." I saw the woman's face fall as she nodded before placing the rifle behind the bar.

"Jo, why don't you get Ash up. Please."

"Sure mom." Jo, the woman who punched Dean in the face, said with a smile. She walked up into a small room above a few steps and leaned in closer towards a figure I just saw. "Ash wake up!" The figure rolled off the pool table he looked like he was just fighting a hangover but just saw that he must have been drunk still as he tried to look at Jo.

"Ash, go get the information you found please." The woman said leaning up against the bar her arms folded across her chest. Ash nodded drunkenly and Dean sat down on a bar stool.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

"Here," the woman, Ellen, handed me a towel with some ice and I placed it on my face the pain still throbbing from the punch.

"Thanks." I said my voice muffled by the towel.

"It's good to see you again, Christina." I looked up and watched as Ellen hugged Christina around the neck before letting my baby sister sit down next to me, a large smile on her face.

"Shut up," I grumbled and removed the towel before Jo came by and placed a beer in front of us. Jo gave me a sideways smile and I snarled picking up the beer bottle and brought it to my lips.

"Where did Sam go?" Ellen asked Jo who walked behind the bar to set out the bottle of liquor.

"Went to talk with Ash." Jo answered and Ellen nodded.

"So how long have you been with these two?" Ellen had asked Christina who glanced over at me who was touching my nose tenderly afraid it must have been broken.

"Almost a year." She said smiling. "By the way, Jo, why'd you attack me?"

"I thought you were someone else." Jo said and I saw the glare she gave Christina before walking over to set the chairs around the tables.

"Lame excuse." Christina mumbled before looking up at Ellen. "Good to see you too Ellen. Sorry I haven't called in like forever."

"It's okay. So Dean, what happened to your dad?"

I took another large gulp from my beer before setting it down on the bar. "Dad's heart just stopped." I glanced over at Christina who's smile vanished before walking to help Jo with the chairs. "But Sam found those voice messages you gave him and we came to see what you were going to give him."

"Well, the only thing I know about what your dad was trying to find was a demon named Azazel. He has something going on and Ash picked up on his work. That's what we were going to give your father." I heard footsteps heading towards us and I saw the man that Jo had woken up walk up setting down a very super laptop with Sam looking quite impressed.

"Let me show you what I found," Ash said moving a piece of his mullet behind his shoulder. "This is what happened a couple of weeks ago." He pressed a key on the keyboard and half the map of the united states lit up red then began to pulse. "And this," he pressed another click the map was covered in blue in one central location. "Happened nearly twenty-three years ago." I stared at the screen and saw that the blue was covering Lawrence, Kansas."

"That happened on my six month birthday, Dean." Sam said.

"So this yellow-eyed freak did kill mom." I said even though I knew that a few months ago. "Great. Does it show where he's going to attack next?" I asked Ash who shrugged a little.

"I haven't found any pattern but, it's only a matter of time before I do." A soft jingle came out of Ash's computer and Ash went right to work typing wildly. "Looks like there's a case that needs taken care of." He said looking up at me.

"Where is it?" Ellen asked peering over Ash's shoulder.

"Medford, Wisconsin. Seems a clown keeps killing parents." I instantly turned to look at Sam who's color in his face drained. "You boys willing to go take care of it?"

"I'm game," I said quickly looking at Sam. "You comin'?"

"Y-Yeah." Sam stammered shaking his head. I laughed and turned to look at Christina who was heading back our way before moving wide to not get near Ash.

"What's wrong with Sam?" She asked sitting down and grabbing her barely drunk beer.

"Clowns." I said with a smile. The glare I got was completely worth it.

"Oh, come on Sam. You're still afraid of them?"

"Hey shut up." Sam hissed and sat down on the bar stool before Ellen walked up throwing a rag over her shoulder and leaning heavily on her heels like most girls do.

"So you three willing to take care of this?" She asked her eyes scanning all three of us. "When you get back we'll give you everything we were going to give your father."

"Do you have a car that we can borrow?" I asked desperately hoping anything so I didn't have to drive that van.

"Sorry I don't." Ellen said shaking her head.

"I'll drive." Christina said and I shrugged thinking it was the best option there is. Jo walked up and placed several papers in front of me. I watched her leave into the kitchen and my eyes became glued to Ellen's motherly gaze.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.C.A.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I didn't understand why Dean was complaining about driving my van, that was until I hit a pothole and my car shook as it hit seventy. _Come on Old girl, just a little father._

"Okay," Dean's voice had a hint of 'I told you so' on the tip of his words. "Seems all the parents that were killed these last few days have all gone to this carnival."

"So a serial killer?" Sam asked slightly afraid.

"Kind of. The kids of the parents claimed they let the clown into their house and the clown...ate their parents."

"You know, _It_ doesn't hold a candle to this situation." I said even though I never seen the movie I knew what it was about.

"You know it's because of _It_ Sammy's afraid of clowns." Dean joked and was punched in the arm.

"Hey don't make me turn this van around." I said shooting them a look. After a few minutes of silence we all started to chuckle. It was nice to have a joke like that even though we knew it was lame it was a nice release.

 **~S.C.A.~**

Sam's snores filled the van as I continued to drive while Dean looked over the papers once again to see if he could find anything else that connects the victims. The sun had long since descended into darkness when I heard Dean clear his throat.

"Christy, I need to tell you something." I nodded taking my eyes off just for a second before looking back. "Dad told me something that's been bugging me. Please promise me you won't tell Sam."

"Wait, you want me to keep a secret from Sam?" I asked glancing at the rear-view and saw Sam move his head but stayed asleep.

"Please." Dean's voice was desperate and that was something I never expected.

"Promise." I said, and as soon as I did I felt my stomach twisting making me sick.

"Before dad died, he told me to keep an eye on Sam." I opened my mouth to say something but Dean shook his head. "He said that old yellow-eyes has something planned to use him for something. And he said that if Sam can't be saved, and he turns dark that I need to..." He was struggling to talk and I knew that Sam was a light sleeper from when we were back in College so I pulled over and put the van into park. "What's..."

"Get out now." I said opening the door and looking down the empty interstate before I walked a few feet away from the van the light still on our faces when Dean arrived. "Go ahead now." I said folding my arms as I tried to warm up in the cool air.

"Why couldn't I tell you in the van?"

"Sam's a light sleeper. You were wanting to keep something from him. This is the best way. Now tell me what you need to do if Sam can't be saved."

Dean took a glance over at the van and looked at his feet. "I need to kill him." My mouth went dry as I glanced over at the van thinking that Sam was in the back seat. "Now that you know you got to help me with trying to save him. So that we don't have to loose a brother."

"Oh, Dean. You know I would try and save both of you if you only ask. You know I'm good at keeping secrets." Dean let out an uncomfortable chuckle before pulling me into a hug. "Dean, you and Sam are important to me."

"And you're important to both of us."

"Now it just got cheesy." I said pushing him away and looking up at him. "Now come on. My arms are freezing cold."

"Still wearing those tanks?" He asked seeing me shiver.

"Like I said it's my style. You seemed to love them on Jo."

His face turned pink and I let out a giggle. "Not a word or I will end your life."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." We climbed back into the van and drove off again. Sam was sitting up rubbing his eyes. I started to hum softly whispering ' _Dean and Jo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ ' when Dean glared at me and I let out my giggle.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked looking between me and Dean.

"Oh, nothing. Dean was just getting a little car sick." I said quickly and Dean nodded trying to hide the sadness and pain that he felt because of what he told me. "Next stop," I said trying to ease the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to form in my Van. "Medford Wisconsin. Home of the Killer clown."

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**This scene is almost completely 100% idetical to the show. My muse was giving me a fight today so I had to use the transcript from the show to help me out with this chapter. There are some differences with some words, but it's mostly the same as the episode. Supernatural is and will always be CW property and not mine. Christina is all mine. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I could see Dean clench his teeth as Christina pulled in an empty parking space making her brakes squeak as she did. We sat and stared as a couple of police detectives were talking to a couple of carnies who seemed frigidity, almost as if they were afraid of the cops before the thought popped in my head as it could just be the fact they're carnies.

"Well, let's go see why the five-oh's doing here." We all nodded and exited the car.

 **~S.C.A.~**

I was standing up against a ride that was shut down while Dean had causally walked up to the detectives after they had dismissed the carnies. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I scanned around thinking as my hunter's instinct kicked in. My eyes fell on a small three foot tall woman who was dressed as a clown as she walked past her eyes staring into mine before she glared and walked away. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Get her number?" I flinched at the sound of Dean's voice and I scowled at him.

"More murders?" I asked seeing the look on Dean's face as we walked into the front entrance.

Dean nodded while we walked trying to find anywhere we can talk without people could overhear us. "Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. They had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." I snapped. Dean looked at me making me almost seeing a large question mark up his face. "What?" I asked putting my hands inside my jacket.

"It was a clown," Dean said shaking his head in disbelief. "Who apparently can vanish into thin air."

I was shaking my head when I saw our sister who had to use to restroom came running back up her hair being pulled into her usual ponytail but had stopped to look at a sign. "Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said rubbing his nose he winced slightly, I thought it was broken but I was pretty sure he just got attacked by a flying bug of some sort.

"Oh, good." I said nodding not looking happy with his idea. "That's nice and...what's the word, inconspicuous."

"Hey guys come over here!" Dean and I walked up to our sister who pointed at the sign she had stopped and stared at. **Help wanted...S. Cooper**.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said smacking my shoulder as he walked away trying to find someone to help us.

"Don't worry, Sam," Christina said seeing the uneasy look in my face as we followed after Dean. "I'm sure Dean's not gonna make you into a clown." I gave her a dark look which she just smiled.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.C.A.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I heard a soft _thunking_ sound coming from a tent which had it's flap moving with the soft blowing wind. I saw a man tossing a knife behind him hitting a large target just a few inches short of the center. "Excuse me," I said clearing my throat. "We're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?"

The man turned around his eyebrows were close together and he was wearing sunglasses in the shade of the tent. "What is that? Some kind of joke?" He asked pulling his sunglasses off his face to show me the unmistakably cloudy look of blindness.

I felt my stomach tighten and my face grow hot with embarrassment. "Oh. God, I'm..I'm so sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" He was tossing the knife in his hands catching the knife by the handle as he twisted his head trying to get a baring on me and my two siblings.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" I asked quietly to Sam and to my sister who was trying to get my attention.

"Not really." Sam said looking nervous with the blind man who continued to toss and catch the knife with his hand.

"Uh, Dean..." I heard Christina say tugging on my shirt. I shrugged her off before I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Hey man," a man said. "Is there a problem." I turned around to talk to the guy that had walked up but I couldn't see him. Then I looked down and my face darkened with more embarrassment. The guy was no taller then three, maybe three and a half feet tall and he wore a dark red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The blind man said pointing at my general direction. I tried to smile but my cheeks were hurting with the heat they were giving off.

"No, I don't, I..." I said my voice starting to shake.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding." I could see the man's face twist in anger as the words spilled out of my mouth.

"Little?!" The man said walking up and poking his finger right into my stomach, since, I knew I was going to hell to think about it, was the only place he could reach. "You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no, no!" I felt my mouth dry up and I saw both Sam and Christina both trying to hold in their laughter as they left me alone with not only a blind knife thrower but grumpy the super midget. "I'm just...Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" The laughs from both of my siblings made me glare at them as the blind man and midget were pushing me towards the entrance of the tent. "Please?"

 **~S.C.A.~**

I was shaking when we finally were pointed in the right direction. I shot a glare over my shoulder at Sam and Christina who began to mimic my face each time I would say something completely innocent but ended up saying the wrong thing to the wrong person. "Shut up," I hissed under my breath as I knocked on the door that said **S. Cooper** just above the manager sign.

A frumpy looking middle aged man opened the office door his glasses tightly pressed against his face. "Can I help you?" The man asked seeing us standing next to the door.

"We're here to answer your help wanted sign." I said seeing both Sam and Christina fighting back their laughter again.

"Come on in." We followed Mr. Cooper inside the office and he sat down at his desk. "You guys picked a hell of a time to join up." He said and looked at us for a quick second before motioning towards two chairs that sat in front of his desk. "Take a seat please." One was normal while the other one was brightly colored with a large smiling clown's face. I shot Sam a look before I quickly slid inside the chair leaving Sam to claim the other chair since Christina took the other side of me trying to get far enough away from the clown chair as possible. "Oh, I'm sorry about you ma'am." He said looking around to see if he had a spare chair to sit in.

"Don't worry about it," Christina said moving her left leg back and forth. "My knee locks up if I sit down for a long time. So I'm good standing." She said shooting Sam a look.

"Sorry, about this." Mr. Cooper said rubbing his face clearly stressed out over something. "We've got all kind of local trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play the ignorant card.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first." Sam and I nodded even though Sam was most likely trying to calm himself down since he was sitting in something he wasn't very happy to be even near. "So you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir," Sam said with an uneasy smile. "Last year through Texas and Arkansas."

I smiled trying to relieve any doubt that we were lying. "Yeah."

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Butcher? ANS men?"

"A little bit of everything, I guess." Sam said.

Mr. Coopers eyes narrowed as if he were trying to search our souls through his glasses. "You three never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope." I felt my head fall forward. "But we really need the work."

"You see that picture?" Mr. Cooper asked pointing to a small framed picture that hung on the wall behind him. "That's my daddy."

"You look just like him." I could almost hear the thoughts from both of my siblings saying that this was most likely our culprit.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak-show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see this place is for outcasts. Always been and always will be. It's for folks that don't fit in anywhere else. But you three?" He said looking at all three of us slowly. "You should go back to school. Find someone to settle down with. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

"B-" I started to say, but was interrupted with Sam leaning forward in his chair.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. We don't want regular. We want this."

I stared at Sam in disbelief then looked over at my sister who had the same look on her face as Sam's. Mr. Cooper let out a sigh before shaking hands with all three of us.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.C.A.~**

 **Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We had just gotten jobs here at the carnival. We were walking towards a small tent on the other side of the carnival grounds to grab our uniforms when I saw Dean looking slightly out of it. "Huh." He grunted finally. _I guess he was wanting me to talk._

"What?" I asked glancing at him before continuing our way towards the tent.

"The whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it." He was looking at my face as I contemplating what I was going to say.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"You don't know?" He said stopping and pulling me away from the ears of the other patrons. Christina continued to walk away as we talked. "i thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts." I said.

"Really?" Dean asked not sure he was hearing me correctly.

"Yeah. I think." _Great doubt. Great going Sam._ "Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

Dean's faced darkened trying to see inside my brain, I guessed to see if what I was saying really was coming out of my mouth. "Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want you to do, Sam."

"Since he died, okay? You have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all." Dean walked past me slamming his shoulder into my chest. _He has a problem. Wasn't this what he wanted too?_ I quickly followed after Dean knowing full well, he was still fuming over me. But when we were handed our jackets with **Cooper Carnival** on the back and trash picks and brooms I could see he was fuming over a whole different reason.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have some weird ten cent jokes, not very funny ones, in here please comment below. I don't own Supernatural, or the characters, except for Christina. Enjoy!**

 **Christina's POV**

I walked carefully in between tents and booths as patrons started to run and scream with delight. I bent down to pick up some trash when I saw someone standing behind a small booth away from the other people. It was slightly taller then me, by a couple of inches I had to guess and he was staring directly at me. I bent down to pick up an empty can and when I stood up the man was gone. I shook my head thinking it was just my imagination, when I heard my phone start to jingle. I reached into the **Cooper Carnival** jacket's pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I said pinning my phone with my cheek as I bent down to pick up more trash.

"Where are you?" Dean's voice sounded upset and I just prayed it was just the reception.

"By the back entrance. What's up?"

"How fast can you get to the fun-house?" I felt a twinge of fear. Some people were afraid of clowns, ghosts, demons and other things dark. Of course my brother to deal with dark creatures, and now we're dealing with clowns. But one of the things I hate more afraid then spiders, thunderstorms and cabins in the woods, it was fun-houses. "Hello?"

"I'm still here." I said trying to not sound scared as I slowly moved my way towards the fun-house. I saw Dean and Sam standing outside and I gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," I said out loud and I got confusing glances from my brothers. "Don't worry about it." I said.

"Mommy look at the clown!" A girl about five said with a large smile pointing at some trailers that were just west of us.

"What clown?" The mom asked tiredly. I had to smile. I knew that would be me, and a smile crept on my face.

"That clown over there." The girl pointed at the same direction as before. Sam, Dean and I looked over and saw nothing.

"You think it's the Killer clown?" Sam whispered as we began to follow the young family towards the parking lot.

"That or that family won a cursed stuffed animal." Dean said obviously steamed about something by the way Sam was now looking over at him. Sam stalked off to put his **Cooper Carnival** jacket back in the tent we had got them from.

"Dean what the Hell?" I asked taking a few steps behind Sam who covered a lot of ground in a matter of minutes.

"What?" He asked his face annoyed.

"You're being a jerk all of a sudden. Are you wanting to push him away like you did when he left for Stanford?"

"That wasn't me," Dean said a low growl escaping his throat. "That was just Sam being Sam."

"What's going on? Is there something else you're wanting to tell me that you are keeping from me as well as him?"

"You were in there," Dean said placing his **Cooper Carnival** jacket in the locker we were given and taking out his weather worn leather one. "Sam said he didn't want to go back to school. Didn't want to settle down. I mean, that's what he wanted."

"Dean, people change." I said as we walked to the parking lot. Sam already waiting for us by the van. "I know when I met Sam he didn't want anything to do with his family. Now that i'm part of his family and we just lost dad," I saw Dean flinch. "Dean we need to stick together like glue. We're not going to live forever. Would you rather have him alone and worry about him, or have him close by to make sure nothing happens to him?"

"I guess I don't want anything to happen to him." He said softly kicking the ground as we had stopped to talk so that Sam couldn't hear us.

"Okay, then. Let's go bag us a clown." I said and I walked to the van not believing I had just said something that sounded like a horrible ten cent joke.

 **~S.C.A.~**

We across the street looking at the house of the young girl who saw a clown nobody else saw. Dean and Sam sat in the back while I sat in the front keeping an eye out for cops in case they drove around and looked at us too close.

"Okay, we'll go in and take care of the clown, Christy you stay in the van and be ready in case we need to make a run for it."

"Got it," I said not minding staying out of a possible breaking and entering charge, not that I hadn't already had a few of those under my belt when I was younger.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~S.C.A.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I glanced over at the clock on the dashboard and saw it was nearly 12:30 in the morning and Sam and I were constantly checking the house that had gone dark around 10:00. Christina sat in the drivers seat her eyes closed but I could tell she wasn't asleep do to the harsh breathing as she was just resting her eyes.

"The lights came on," Sam whispered making me and Christina both look out the window. "Come on."

"Stay put get her ready in case we need a-"

"Just go," Christina hissed twisting the key in the ignition until I heard the soft rumble from the engine turning over. Sam and I quietly exited the van and ran to the house we quickly ducked behind a bush as the little girl opened up the door and a clown was standing there waiting to be let in.

"You came to play?" The little girl squealed with joy and I saw the clown nod silently. The little girl smiled and grabbed the clown by the hand and lead it inside the house. Sam and I quickly rushed towards the screen door stopping from closing with my rocksalt filled rifle. We quietly snuck inside the house and moved around the room unsure of the layout but that wasn't the major issue. It was so that we could save the girl's parents from the killer clown.

I motioned Sam to head up the stairs and he quietly nodded his head. We made our way up the stairs and tried to figure out where every door lead to. The room on the far end of the hallway was open and the light was on. I saw pink and I guessed it was the little girl's room.

"Do you want to play with mommy and daddy?" The girl asked Sam and I leaned back against closed doors as the girl rounded the corner with the clown in tow. She had just come into view of Sam when he stepped out of the shadows wrapping the girl in his arms as I stepped out my rifle raised and ready to fire. The girl's high pitched scream filled the house making it bounce off the walls. I heard movement behind me as soon as the door open I opened fire on the clown which fell hard to the ground not moving.

"What are you doing in my house?!" the girl's dad asked and instantly froze when I turned around my rifle out. "Let my daughter go now!" Sam quickly agreed releasing the struggling girl in his arms. She rushed over towards her dad and I turned when I saw movement of where the clown was. He was standing up and before I could fire again, the clown jumped out of the window and vanished as it ran away.

"Nice to meet you." I quickly said before Sam and I ran towards the stairs as the mom was dialing 911 most likely.

"Mommy, daddy. They shot my clown." The girl said with sadness in her voice. As much as I wanted to say she was lucky we came to save her parents we had to get out of there.

"Hurry up you guys!" Christina yelled and took off once Sam and I hopped in not worrying about closing the door until we were screaming out of the neighborhood. "Where to?"

"Out of town and hurry." I saw her quickly nod and I reached over and closed the sliding door.

 **~S.C.A.~**

I was grabbing all of our supplies out of the van yanking off the license plates as well and putting them inside my duffel bag.

"Do you really think they got the plates too?" Sam asked as Christina sat in the front seat going through the glove compartment grabbing anything that could place her in the car.

"Not going to take chances," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Besides I hate that car." I added keeping my voice down as Christina climbed out of the van before gently kicking the tires before walking a step behind us. "Well, one things for sure."

"What's that?" Sam and Christina said at the same time.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"A person? Or a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Wait, are you saying the clown we're hunting can turn invisible?"

"Get with the program, grandma." I hissed at my sister who stopped her mouth gaping open. "That thing only dresses like a clown for shits and giggles." I let out a sigh before looking over at Sam. "Did dad say anything similar in his journal?"

"Nope." He said. Then he reached in and grabbed his phone.

"Who you gonna call?" I asked.

"Ghostbusters?" Christina asked looking innocent completely forgetting the grandma comment earlier.

"Very funny," I mumbled rolling my eyes. But Sam was shaking his head.

"Ellen. Maybe she can help us out with stuff." His fingers hovered over the phone keys before he looked over at us as we walked. "Do you think dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." I said and Christina also shook her head.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"Same reason nobody talks about people." Christina said with a shrug. Sam and I looked at her as she tried to keep up with our long strides. "They had a falling out. Even Ellen didn't tell me anything about Dad before I knew dad. She said she had a friend she lost contact with and felt really bad about it."

"Who don't you know?" I asked as she was talking about Ellen as if she had raised her.

"Mom for starters." She said blinking making her hazel eyes more annoying to look at. She was pulling a Sam move and I couldn't stand it.

"Dean, have you noticed dad had a falling out with just about everybody who's helped us?" Sam asked pulling me back to the case at hand. But I couldn't help but nodding silently. "You know the whole strong silent type is crap." He complained raising the phone to his ear. I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk listening to only Sam's end of the conversation. "Alright thanks, Ellen." he said and hung up his phone. "A Rakshasa." he said casually when we were just a few miles shy of the carnival.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Rakshasa." I turned to look at my sister who was smiling up at me silently saying 'you're welcome'.

"What is this Rakshasa?" I asked and Sam let out a soft cough.

"As Ellen guesses it's a Hindu creature. They appear as humans the eat their flesh and can make themselves invisible. Also side note they can't enter a house without being invited."

"So why won't the clowns eat the kids?" I asked thinking about the other parents who suffered the fate we had saved the last ones from.

"Maybe not enough meat on their bones," Sam shrugged adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

"More like because Rakashasa's don't eat anything that is pure. Children needs to spoil a bit before they can be eaten. Mostly from infancy to about thirteen the kids are too pure to eat." Sam and I looked over at Christina who looked confused at what she just said. "I have no idea where that all came from." She shook her head quick and walked a head of us mumbling to herself, making me feel a bit more calm to hang around Sam who seemed like the perfect person to hang out now that my sister was slowly going crazy.

"Would you stop clownin' around?" I asked my eyes narrowing with annoyance. "We have a job to finish."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christina's POV**

We were very near Cooper's trailer when Dean pulled Sam and me in the shadows as a security clown walked by stumbling past shaking a nearly empty bottle of alcohol. "Well, if I was a clown, I'd drink too." I mumbled out-loud and Dean covered my mouth with his hand since the clown had stopped but started to walk again when he let out a wet sneeze and let out a hiccup.

"That was close," Dean said as the drunken security clown disappeared around the corner, I looked over at Sam who was now placing his head between his knees. "You okay, Sammy?"

"I'll be fine," he muttered and I could see Dean rolling his eyes. "Okay, so we can kill this thing by a brass knife? Right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "How you going to get one?"

"I know a man with a collection." Dean said looking a bit saddened he had to think of it. "Let's just hope when I find the knife he won't use it on me."

"How do we find out if Cooper's the Rakashasa again?" I asked for some reason I don't ever remember hearing them say any other details not even killing. _What the hell is the matter with me?_

 _ **You're still recovering.**_ My head shot up as I heard the voice. "Well, if he sleeps on a bed of bugs." Sam said neither one of them saw that I had my head shot up for no reason. "So I'll check, Cooper's trailer, Dean go get the knife and Christy you make sure none of us get caught."

"Okay." I nodded and they had looked at me wondering what was going on. "What?" I asked looking at both of them. "We don't have time for this, guys lets get crackin'."

 **~S.C.A.~**

I was standing behind a small pile of pallets near Cooper's trailer just in case Cooper returns to his trailer after Sam went inside. My mouth went dry when I saw Cooper walking quickly towards his trailer a shotgun held tightly in his arm. _He must have seen Sam go in._ I thought waiting until he turned his attention to his trailer before I sneaked out making sure to not step on anything that would give me away.

"What are you doing in here? You pervert!" Cooper asked and I heard the shotgun get cocked ready to fire.

"Uh...I was just making sure you were sleeping well." Sam said clearly his voice was layered with fear as I carefully climbed up the stairs, _Years of sneaking into places finally pays off!_ I thought making a smile spread on my face. "Do you mind...lowering your gun!" Sam leaped up pushing the gun to face the ceiling which wasn't a problem since Sam was a good foot or so taller then Cooper.

"Let go you bas-" I wrapped my hand around a glass bottle that was hidden behind Coopers desk and I slammed it over his head making Cooper fall into a lump on the floor besides he desk.

"Thanks." Sam said unloading the shotgun and lead our way towards the blind man's tent to see how well, Dean was doing.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I felt slight hostility while I followed the blind man around his collection taking a closer look at possible brass blades. "Well, like _you_ can see that I have many different types of blades. Not sure if I have any brass one." I wanted to put the blind man out of misery if he made one more crack at my innocent insulting earlier that day.

"Do you, think you know were I could find some more blades?" I asked making sure I wouldn't make an insulting comment.

"Check the trunk." The man tapped on the trunk with his cane and walked away giving me some space to search without him hovering over me like a blind vulture.

It wasn't locked which was nice, that way I didn't have to ask if he had seen the key and get chewed out once again. I lifted up the leather trunk's lid and my face paled as I gently picked up a red wig 100 % similar to the clown I had shot at the little girl's house. My heart pounded in my chest as it usually did right before fighting a monster and I stood up slowly. "You?" I asked dropping the wig back into the trunk.

The blind man's smile grew bigger as he pulled his sunglasses off reveling the eyes of the monster killer clown. "Me." He grinned. Then right before my eyes he started to disappear leaving his eyes alone for a full second before vanishing like the Cheshire cat.

I rushed towards the door trying to pull it open when something whistled next to my head landing just inches away from my face. I felt a small trace of blood on my upper cheek bone as the knife that now was in a good two inches now occupied the target. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed as another knife landed just a inch higher letting me get a surge of strength to open the door. "All Right!" I rejoiced tumbling out onto the ground and struggled to my feet. Sam and Christina ran up to me.

"Hey!" They screamed as they helped me to my feet.

"Hey."

"So," Sam started trying to wipe the sweat that was beading against his hair line. "Cooper thinks I'm a peeping tom, but it's not him."

"Yeah, I gathered that." I said as we walked away from the blind man's trailer. "It's the blind man. He's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the-" Christina asked as we walked trying to come up with a game plan.

"Brass blades? No. No, it's bee one of those days."

"I got an idea." Sam rushed towards the darkened carnival lanes. "Come on." I looked over at Christina who looked a little pale but alert as we followed Sam.

 **Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

The fun-house I knew had some sharp brass pipes in the maze area and we walked in. Flashes and fake audio screams surrounded us making each of us jumpy and looking around making sure the invisible ex-blind man wouldn't get the drop on us. I stepped through a door that lead further into the fun-house when it closed behind me separating me from my siblings. "Dean! Christy!" I screamed trying to push on the door.

"Sammy!" Came their muffled reply. I heard Dean's grunts as he was either pushing or pulling the door to open it. I remember through my walk-through that lead to the maze to keep visitors from memorizing the fun-house.

"Dean! Christy find the maze okay?" I heard a soft okays from the other side of the door and I inched my way towards the one spot I knew for a fact were brass. The narrow halls of the maze made me take a deep breath to steady my nerves fearing that a clown would jump out of the many opened doors that lead to a pipe organ that steam and fog bellowed out.

I reached out for the pipe and instantly pulled my hand back once my skin brushed against the heated pipe. "Gah!" I exclaimed from the pain. I reached into my jacket pocket and I felt something soft against my burning hand. I wrapped my fingers around the piece of fabric and pulled it out. _Thank god for handkerchiefs._ I thought as I now grabbed hold of the pipe even though I still could feel the heat coming from the pipe it was more manageable then before.

I heard feet coming towards me and I took a glance over my shoulder. Dean and Christina had made it each of them looking back and forth their eyes narrow and focused. "Hey." Dean said trying to sound casual even though inside he was just as scared as the rest of us.

"Hey! Where is it?" I answered back my teeth grinning against each other as I pulled harder against the pipe. _Come on a little further and faster._

"We don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" I heard a _thunk_ coming from behind me and I saw Dean's arm pinned to the wall of the small hallway.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I let out a gasp of air as my back slammed against the wall behind me. Christina rushed over and grabbed hold of the knife handle and began to pull. I saw scanning the area trying to catch any fluctuations in the air for this invisible being. "Christy look out!" I screamed and she ducked just as a knife pinned my shirt again that was right next to my wrist.

"Sam!" Christina yelled as she went back to trying to release me from the knives. We both heard a hollowed thunk as Sam finally stumbled back holding the pipe in his hand. I saw something fly past Sam's head.

"Sam look out!" I screamed as it registered as a knife but it was too late on my part as Sam had already dodged the knife but it had entered flesh. I looked down and saw my sister's eyes wide as she fell to the ground a knife embedded in her side. "Shit..." I growled. Sam was swinging trying to find the creature by luck, but I knew that this thing was a skilled hunter if he survived for so long being invisible.

"Dean, where is he?"

"I don't know, Sam," I growled looking down at my sister who had pulled out the knife from her side and placing a hand gingerly against her wound. I quickly scanned the area when I saw a lever that was just in reach of my fingers. I reached up letting my fingers brush against the cold plastic of the handle, before wrapping my fingers and pulled down letting more steam to flow out of the pipe area spraying out giving me a shape of the creature behind Sam. "Sam! Behind you! It's behind you!"

Sam lifted and sent the broken pipe behind him. Blood began to squirt out of the air. Sam rushed towards the lever I had pulled and pushed it up. The fog slowed giving us a clear shot of something in the middle of the hallway. I felt the knives give way as I had to rip my shirt's sleeves. I bent down to look at my sister who seemed to be nodding trying to keep herself calm. I carefully helped her to her feet.

"I'll be okay." she mumbled as we both stood next to Sam to look down at the now bloody pipe embedded in empty clothes. "I'll be the first to admit it. I hate fun-houses." Sam and I both nodded in agreement.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for all your comments and views. This story will end in a "To Be Continued" just FYI.**

 **Sam's POV**

The Roadhouse, even though our first time there wasn't the greatest. It looked like a beacon of rest and protection. There was a few more cars then before but as the truck, the one that Christina picked up that belonged to the blind man of all people, rattled not as dangerously as the van, up to the front of the building.

"One of these days you're gonna be explaining why you're so good at not only driving but driving while being operated on." Dean said pointing to the lump inside her shirt. "Feels okay?"

"It feels just fine," she said pulling and wincing as the brakes rattled all of us back and forth. "But better it being me then you two."

"Why's that?" Dean and I asked as we climbed out of the cab.

"Well, I'm younger and I heal faster. Don't you guys remember?"

"We remember." Dean and I nodded thinking back to Colorado on that hunt with dad. "I remember you also fainting."

"For only a second." She said and we walked inside the bar.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Ellen's POV**

The sound of the door opening made me lift my head up and subconsciously reached for the shotgun beneath the bar. _Can't be too careful_ I recalled being told. Three figures, though familiar and slightly battered with sleep and scrapes, walked in and fell into one of the empty seats at the bar. "Well, you guys don't look you'll be winning any beauty contests soon." I remarked the two boys looked at me then I glanced over at the girl. "Maybe you."

"Thanks, Ellen." Christina let out a chuckle then winced slightly.

"What would it be, its on the house."

"Beer." All three of them called out at the same time. I nodded and reached for the cooler and pulled out three beers uncapping and then setting them in front of them.

"So you get it?" I asked as they reached for the drinks.

"Yeah we got it," Sam said with a smile.

"I got to admit you two boys did great. Your dad would be proud. I know I am."

"Well, it's nice having three of us who know how to hunt." Dean said taking another sip form his drink. "So, Christy you want me to drive to Bobby's?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "Brothers." She chuckled before standing up and walking up to the pool table that was currently being occupied by a group of middle aged hunters who greeted her like a daughter each taking their time giving her a hug around the neck.

"What she mean by brothers?" I asked the two boys that sat there glancing over every once in a while to watch her with worried eyes.

"She's our sister," Dean said finishing up his drink. "Only found out last year. We still don't know that much about her."

"Well, she's like a daughter of mine so you better take care of her." I got the typical grunts from those who think what I would say was common knowledge. I heard the chatter coming from the game room made me walk towards them leaving the boys alone.

 **End of the Ellen's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I lifted my empty beer bottle to my lips trying to get the last sweet wheaty taste when I heard something being slid in front of me and a full bottle of beer was there. I looked over to my right and saw Jo's face smiling at me. "Not going to hit me again?" I asked shooting Sam a look and he mumbled something and left the area to head to where our sister was now currently playing a game of pool, with Ellen and Sam watching. She shook her head and I picked up my drink to take a long swig.

"So," Jo said clearing her throat and I couldn't help but notice a small pink line lining her cheek bones. "Am I going to see you again?"

"Do you want to?" I asked glancing over at the crowd.

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Huh..." I bit my lip before taking another long swig from my bottle. "Can I be honest with you?" She nodded. "See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh...I don't know."

"Wrong place, wrong time?" She asked and we both glanced over at Ellen who was now glancing over towards Joe Dirt's knock off walking over.

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I get it." She smiled before jumping off her seat and vanished before Ellen arrived with Sam and Christina.

"So you guys want to stay I got a few beds that you can take in the back."

"Na," I said with a smirk. "We're gonna head back over to Bobby's. There's something I got to finish."

Ellen nodded and gave each of us a hug. "Well, you'll be always welcomed here."

"Thanks, Ellen." I said giving her a hug so that I could see Jo without her mother's prying eyes.

 **~S.C.A.~**

I was working hard on my car trying to finish with fixing the door hinges, while Sam paced and Christina was up in her room at Bobby's since she still was recovering from the accident and her recent stab wound.

"You were right." Sam said making me look up at him for a second before going back to work.

"About what?"

"About me and dad." I flinched but I stood up to move over towards the tool bench. "I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, we just made up barely before he died. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too late to start pleasing him." I saw his lip start to tremble as he rubbed at his face trying to block tears from falling. "I miss him man. And I feel guilty as Hell. Guilty that I ruined my life with him while someone like Christina only got to meet him. So I'm not all right. Not in the least." Tears started to fall down his face. "I know you're ain't either. That much I know." I froze pretending I was looking for a wrench to finish working on my car but I knew what he said was true. "I'll let you get back to work."

I closed my eyes fighting and succeeding with blocking the tears from falling. I looked back as he rounded the corner and vanished. _He was right._ I thought. I knew I wasn't alright. Not only loosing dad but what he had entrusted me before he died. I glanced up at the window that was my sister's room, before looking down. I started to see the color red as I picked up the crowbar I had used on fixing my car. The steel weight in my hands made the pain I was holding inside explode.

The first to face my wrath was a car window that exploded as the crowbar entered through the glass. I was still feeling the anger and what I did next made me feel sick inside. I swung on my car's trunk. I could almost hear her scream as I continued to swing the metal pole on the metal. Soon though I felt the anger and I felt my lips tremble as finally I let myself break down.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I had poked my head out of my window as I first heard the sound of glass breaking. Then I watched as Dean began to slam something on his trunk, then finally I saw him break down which was the hardest to watch. I moved away from my window in case he looked up and saw me staring but as I moved away something warm spread through my body as I felt my body go stiff.

 ** _Don't fight this._** The voice was the same as before. I wanted to move my head to see if I could see who it was but all I saw was a brilliant bright light then nothing.

 **End of Christina's POV**


End file.
